


Now I Have to Get You A Present

by Lichtstrahl



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Mpreg, Soonhoon - Freeform, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21918916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lichtstrahl/pseuds/Lichtstrahl
Summary: He had expected Jihoon to reply with a glare and one of his snarky remarks but he was surprised when Jihoon put - more like threw - the bag aside; the glare was still there though but his eyes were.. moist?
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi & Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 173





	Now I Have to Get You A Present

It was meant to be a joke.

Jihoon was holding a party pack potato chips on his hands, shoving the content greedily inside his mouth while watching an anime when his husband passed by the living room.

Soonyoung giggled at the sight and he decided to tease the younger by saying : "You'll get chubby if you keep eating those junks."

He had expected Jihoon to reply with a glare and one of his snarky remarks but he was surprised when Jihoon put - more like threw - the bag aside; the glare was still there though but his eyes were.. moist?

Soonyoung gaped, frozen in place as he watched Jihoon pulling a pillow to his chest; breath getting ragged.

"Jihoon- Baby?" He finally said, panic clear in his voice after the first sniffle was heard. "Oh my god, Hoonie are you crying!?" He shrieked in horror before running to his husband's side.

Soonyoung pried the pillow Jihoon desperately hold and grabbed his cheeks. Jihoon's lips were pressed in a thin line, trying not to let a sob out.

"Baby, fuck, why are you crying? Hoonie, I'm sorry. You know I was only joking. You can get as chubby as you want and I will still want you."

"Shut up. Go away." Jihoon groaned into Soonyoung's chest but contrary to his words, he's clutching tightly on the older's clothes.

Soonyoung made a cooing noises, running his hand up and down Jihoon's back and kissing his crown. "You're so cute."

"I'm not. Go away." Jihoon repeated.

"You'll cry if I do." Soonyoung said jokingly and offered Jihoon the snacks again. "I enjoy watching you eating them."

The younger wordlessly pushed it away and Soonyoung pursed his lips together. "Hoonie, you know I was just joking earlier."

"Jokes are half meant." Jihoon spat, getting up and out of Soonyoung's hold as he headed to their bedroom.

Soonyoung, for some unknown reason, was ticked off by the reaction. "What is wrong with you? You're acting like a fucking pregnant woman." He belatedly realized what he said and put a hand over his mouth when Jihoon turned to face him, glare deathly.

"Yeah, what is wrong with ME I wonder!" He retorted. "And what? I'm acting like a fucking pregnant woman?" Jihoon let out a laugh. "Well, did the thought of me being actually pregnant ever occurred in your fucking mind!?" The smaller male was shouting by the end of his sentence.

They both spend a moment in silence.

"What?" Soonyoung was the one to break it. "Jihoon, are you-?"

Only then did Jihoon gasped and everything he had sprouted finally dawned on him. "Fuck." He cursed softly.

"Hoonie are you really-" Soonyoung seemed to be unable to finish his sentence; instead, he took big strides toward his husband. "Are you being real?"

Jihoon stared back at his husband's piercing gaze for a full second before he sighed; bringing Soonyoung's hand to his belly. "This was supposed to be your Christmas present." He sulked.

"Oh my god." Was all Soonyoung could mutter as he rubbed circles on Jihoon's belly. "Oh my god. Fuck. How long?"

"5 weeks." Jihoon answered, humming at the feeling of Soonyoung's warm hand on his skin.

"Oh my god." Soonyoung repeated again. "Oh god, I'm going to be a fucking dad."

"Yes, you are. Unless you don't want to."

"What are you saying! Of course I want to! Fuck, I have been wanting this." He cried out while hugging Jihoon tightly. "Oh my god, Jihoonie, thank you. Thank you, thank you, thank you so much!"

Jihoon smiled at that. "Why are you thanking me? We should be thankful to our Kwon Jr." He said and Soonyoung grunted something about him ruining the moment.

"Fuck, I can't believe we're having baby." Soonyoung whispered against his ear, kissing the lobe softly.

"Me too. I was so happy when I found out. All I wanted to do was jump around and tell you about it but then I decided to make it your Christmas present only to have blurt it out unexpectedly. Now I gotta find another present for you."

"You don't have to. This is enough. This is more than enough." Soonyoung kissed his lips slowly, caressing his cheeks.

"Thank you so much, Jihoonie."


End file.
